Axel's Destiny High Detective Agency!
by OrganizationsNumberXIII
Summary: AU- Axel,and long-time friend,Roxas,are founder and somewhat co-founder of a detective agency at their high school. Along with the aid of their helper and secretary,Aqua,what cases will the trio be up against? Mystery/Humor/Un-Serious Crime/Mild Romance
1. Prologue: Launching and Recruiting!

**This is a new story I have actually been thinking about for a little while…despite the fact I have many other fics in mind…but those are locked up in my vault of "KH fanfics" in the back of my head. **

**I always thought of Axel as a detective type with Roxas as his Watson and Aqua as some kind of secretary…**

**Enjoy XD**

**XxXxX**

A 17-year-old red-head playing with fire smirks at his 16-year-old blonde best friend after telling his amigo his idea for a new club in an abandoned classroom.

"What do you think of the idea Roxas?" the red-head pyro asks.

"Axel, I think this idea might actually work for a club, there have been many things going on with this school." Roxas, the blonde haired teen, agrees with Axel's idea.

"Great! I already got this club accepted last year into the school at the end of the year so it can be launched this year. It took me _forever _to get this accepted because it had to have something with our school name in it as opposed to having _our _names in the name of the club." Axels winks.

"Okay…question...how do we get people to join?" Roxas asks.

"I dunno…we already have a pretty bad reputation at school among teachers. With me being the crazy pyro who slides his way into stuff and you as the blonde emo kid who talks back to teachers."

"I see your point… but where will the office be at?"

"Here of course my partner in anti-crime!"

Roxas surveys the room. There were papers all over the place and it was a pretty small place. Roxas looks at Axel and shakes his head.

"Whaaat?" Axel asks disappointedly.

"No-one is gonna join this club. Especially since sign-ups for clubs are in a week. Besides, this room is a pig-stine." Roxas points out.

Axel holds up a broom and vacuum cleaner with a cheesy grin on his face. Roxas groans as he takes the broom and starts sweeping papers.

**XxXxX**

_One Week Later_

A 17-year-old, blue-haired, teenage girl with giant glasses enters the area where people can sign up for clubs. She is currently new at the school and has yet to know what she will be getting herself into. One club peaks her interest and takes out her pen to sign up for the club. Before signing her name, someone interrupts her.

"Hey, I noticed that you're gonna sign up for that club." Says a brunette and buff young man.

"Is there something about it I should know?" The blue-haired girl asks.

"That club is run by two of the most…how do I put it…students who have a bad reputation at this school." The brunette tries to explain.

"I recently transferred here but I know I will not change my decision now since you are telling me this. It is unlike me to judge something by listening to people."

"I like you new-girl. The name's Terra. What's yours?" Terra shares.

"Aqua." The blue-haired girl answers.

"I'll be seeing you Aqua." Terra winks at her as he walks away.

Aqua shrugs off the fact that Terra was flirting with her. She forgets to sign her name and walks off.

**XxXxX**

_First Meeting at the Club at the End of the Week_

"Roxas, THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Axel dreads.

"What?" Roxas rolls his eyes.

"NO ONE SIGNED UP!" Axel exclaims.

"Oh-no, what a tragedy." Roxas says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Not funny man! It took me a while to even think of this club to show our good sides!" Axel gnaws on a nearby tissue.

"Let's leave man, no one is gonna show." Roxas tells his long-time friend.

"Fine!" Axel cries.

The duo leaves the room.

BAM!

"Oof!" a certain blue-haired girl exclaims and staggers to the floor.

The duo also fall back but they recover quickly. The-blue-haired girl also recovers.

"Hey wat- Oh…uh…sorry." Axel says as he examines the girl as he slowly stands upright.

"Sorry, my friend is an idiot. My name is Roxas. That idiot there is Axel." Roxas lifts the girl up to her feet.

The girl rubs her head and looks at the duo.

"It is alright, I was not watching where I was going. By the way, do you know where room…uh F4 is? Oh and my name is Aqua by the way." she asks.

"We were just coming from there." Axel sighs.

"So are you a part of the "Destiny Detective Agency"?" Aqua asks them.

Axel's face lights up after hearing this.

"Why yes, _we _are. I'm the founder and my companion here is my co-founder slash partner." Axel points to Roxas.

"I must have missed the meeting. I was going to sign up and join but I was distracted. But I remembered the room and day the meeting was going to be at so I came but I was really late because I'm still trying to get around the school." Aqua explains.

"So you're new here?" Roxas asks.

Aqua nods to confirm Roxas's question.

"Well Aqua, from here on out you're gonna be our secretary and helper with detective work!" Axel exclaims.

Aqua's face brightens at the fact that she was welcomed into a club.

**XxXxX**

_Destiny Detective Agency Meeting 2_

"So Aqua, what's the latest case you can find for us?" Axel asks the blue-haired girl.

"There are actually quite a lot." Aqua says in an elated tone.

Aqua hands Axel the files.

"That's a lot." Roxas pops in.

"We're makin' some serious progress." Axel says devilishly.

"Even though it's only two cases, there is a reward in the end." Roxas says with his eyes gleaming at a particular case.

Axel smirks while Aqua adjusts her glasses.

"Hey Roxas, mind if I see that case you're looking at?" Axel smirks while trying to reach the case folder.

Roxas turns into a tomato and hugs the case folder. Axel then begins to tickle Roxas in hopes that the folder will be thrown out of his grasp. This tactic proves to be successful and Aqua manages to get the folder. Aqua examines this folder and nods.

"Boys, I think we found our first client." Aqua puts out an open case folder on the desk with a triumphant smile.

Axel smiles giddily while Roxas smirks with a red tint on his cheeks.

**XxXxX**

**This is the first chapter or "Prologue" as I like to call X3 I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Case 1 Part I

**These chapters will consist of cases/detective-type mysteries that lead to something more. Some cases will around 2-3 maybe 4 chapters long. A bit like Sherlock (Holmes) but not really. I'm also making Axel and a couple of others potty-mouths, mainly because I feel as if there should be some. **

**Enjoy**

**XxXxX**

_Case 1-Details-Location: Club Room (After School)_

Aqua adjusts her glasses as her two club members and somewhat friends nose-bleed. Axel and Roxas examine the confiscated evidence with cheesy grins and such.

"Axel, this is too good to be true…" Roxas says as if he is on cloud nine.

"You said it buddy," Axel agrees.

The "client" is actually more than one person. The case the trio is currently "solving" consists of a panty thief. Panties from the girls' locker room were stolen. The odd thing about this is that the panty thief doesn't keep the panties; the thief places these panties around the school. Evidence the follows the case were pictures of the recovered panties [so far], a piece of rope, and a headband left behind in the scene. This began happening about a week ago.

"Roxas, you associate with people, do you have any idea whom this headband belongs to." Axel holds up the headband.

The headband was black with a white line across the top and bottom. Roxas examines it and feels he knows where this headband came from but he can't quite put a finger on it.

"Well?" Axel impatiently asks.

Roxas continues to look at the headband in silence and determination.

"I will go to Principal Ansem to confirm that we will be working on this case. Shall I also ask if warrants are needed in order to examine certain places together?" Aqua ponders.

"Sure and I guess it would be a good idea because it will get a lot of people off our asses if they ask us '_What the hell are you doing in here blah blah blah' _and shit." Axel points out

Aqua nods in agreement and runs out of the club room to go to Principal Ansem's office. After five minutes of Aqua being gone and pure silence, Axel decides that it is time to talk. Roxas is still examining the headband.

"Hey Rox-" the red-head begins.

"Ssssshhhh Axel, I'm thinking." Roxas hisses at him.

"Who died and made you Diva?" Axel smirks.

"My ass." Roxas replies monotonously.

A couple of minutes later, Aqua comes in with a few special items that will help in the case.

"I'm baaaaack!" The blue-haired girl chimes.

"Welcome back. Roxas here is being a Diva because of a headband." Axel points at Roxas.

Before Roxas could break his focus to kill Axel, he receives a cell-phone call. The blonde-boy answers his phone while glaring at the headband.

"Hello?" Roxas asks.

"_Hey Rox, it's Hayner."_Hayner answers the line.

"Can you make it quick? I'm working on something." Roxas says impatiently.

"It's Pence's fault for this. He's asking me if you saw his…what was it again…?" Hayner trails off.

Roxas widens his eyes at the headband and grins widely at his two friends in the same room with him.

"Headband?" Roxas asks.

"_Yeah! That thing! Did ja find it?" _Hayner asks back.

Before Roxas can answer, Axel put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas turns to Axel and sees him shake his head.

"I didn't. But I'll call when something turns up. 'Kay?" Roxas assures his friend on the other line.

"'_Kay…thanks man and I'll see ya."_ Hayner hangs up.

Roxas smirks at his two companions.

"Time to go pay Pence a visit guys." Axel punches his hand to prove his point.

"Axel, you call yourself a detective and you go on barging into people's business?" Roxas shakes his head in disappointment.

"So?" Axel snorts.

"Roxas is right. One wrong move and we all might just go down." Aqua adjusts her glasses again while talking.

"Okay. Let's gather more intel. Interview the victims; explore the crime scene; etcetera." Axel suggests.

"Behind the pictures of the panties, there are names of victims. There are at least twenty or so pictures. I will go interview the victims, seeing as you two are probably going to say something to offend these women." Aqua points out.

"Can't argue with that!" Roxas exclaims. Axel nods in agreement with the blonde.

"I'll go interview Pence." Axel smirks evilly.

"No way. You're gonna make him scared. I'll go since I actually hang out with the guy." Roxas takes the job.

"Aw what the hell. I'll take the crime scene." Axel leans out on a chair.

"I received a few useful tools from Principal Ansem for this investigation by the way." Aqua tells the group.

"So that was what you were holding." Roxas notices.

Aqua nods and lays out the tools. There was three of everything. The items were walkie-talkies, screw drivers, flashlights, handcuffs, cheesy disguises, and warrants to enter certain areas. After the trio divided the tools, the blue-haired teen and the blonde teen disperse while Axel stays behind in the club room…

**XxXxX**

_Location: Streets_

Aqua walks around the streets, not very far from the school either. She pulls out her cell phone to contact some of the victims, to gather them in one place. She decided to contact the most recent victims first because of fresh information.

"_Hello?" _Squeaks a voice on the other line.

"Hello, is uh…Namine Kasaki there?" Aqua asks on her phone.

"_Y-yea, that's m-me. Is there s-something you n-need…?"_ Namine talks on the other line.

"Do you mind if I interview you and some other girls at ice-cream parlor near the school?" Aqua asks Namine another question.

"_S-sure, I d-don't mind. What time?"_ Namine answers back with another question.

"Around fifteen maybe twenty minutes." Aqua looks at her watch.

"_Okay. I'll come."_ Namine confirms.

"Alright, see you there." Aqua tells her.

"_See you."_ Namine says.

Then Aqua hangs up her phone. She then calls the next recent victim and so on…

**XxXxX**

_Inside the School-Halls_

Roxas walks down the halls of the school. Despite the fact that the halls were vacant of students, the blonde wasn't intimidated much. Roxas then takes out his cell phone and dials Pence's phone number. After Roxas dials, a "No Service" sign appears on his phone. The blonde stops in the middle of the hall.

"Damn…gotta find another way now. If I were Pence, where would I be now…" Roxas talks to himself.

After pondering for a few moments, Roxas comes up with a list.

_Photography Club_

_Knitting Club (_Olette, a friend of Roxas, Pence, and Hayner, forced Pence to join_)_

_Cafeteria_

_Home_

Roxas decides to go the Photography Club room. He walks one classroom down and makes it there.

_Time to bust in…should I do good cop, bad cop, or none? _Roxas thinks. _Screw it I'm just goin' in._

Roxas enters the club room. It is un-surprisingly flooded with students. The blonde scans the room but doesn't see Pence.

"Um…has anyone seen Pence?" a voice from the crowd says.

Roxas hides behind a plant to hear if the information will be leaked.

"Didn't he go into the room for developing pictures?" another person says.

This is Roxas's chance to go into this room. One of the members walks to a room and Roxas follows the person secretively. Once Roxas enters the room, it becomes pitch black.

"What are you doing in here?" asks a voice from behind Roxas.

"Fuck." Roxas's cover is blown.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Girls' Locker Room-Scene of the Crime_

Axel whistles while in the locker room. He inhales the aroma of the room as well. He enjoys it because the locker room doesn't smell like sweat, feet, and other stuff as opposed to the guys' locker room.

All of a sudden, giggles were heard from the entrance to the gym. _Girls. _Axel had to find a place quick. He knows that even with the warrant, he would still be kicked out.

_I should've had Aqua do this one…_Axel thinks to himself while finding a place to hide. Then it finally hit him.

_The showers_

Axel hid in one of the stalls of the showers. He then takes out a paper and writing utensil and writes 'OUT OF ORDER' on the paper. The red-haired teen then tapes it quickly onto the opposite side of the door.

Axel can still hear the giggling girls as they come closer to the shower stalls. All of a sudden Axel can hear water running. He can feel himself nosebleed but he had to stay serious for this task. While the girls were taking their showers, Axel crept out of the showers. The pyro walks around the locker room until he saw something suspicious-A person in a ninja suit digging into lockers.

"Get the hell away from there you bastard!" Axel shouts while charging toward the suspicious ninja.

The ninja, now fully aware of Axel, throws a ball to the ground, only to spray smoke in front of Axel's face.

"This buurrrnnnssss!" Axel wails, rubbing his eyes.

The smoke then subsides, only for Axel to see himself surrounded by a group of girls.

"Hehe…Lovely weather today…am I right ladies?" Axel laughs un-assuringly.

The group of girls can only come closer. And like in the cartoons, Axel holds up a white flag.

"Shit" is the only thing Axel mutters before being attacked by the group of exasperated girls.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Ice-Cream Parlor_

Aqua waits for her interview-ees at the ice cream parlor. After waiting for about ten minutes, she becomes bored. She then takes out her iPod and plays it. She listens to a playlist in particular. It is her Vocaloid playlist. She also takes out a notepad and writes down notes to ask the victims when they come. As she listens to her iPod and writes down notes, she hears a familiar voice talk to her.

"Hey Aqua, what'cha doin' here alone?" _Terra_

"Your grammar is appalling." Aqua bluntly tells the buff teen without looking at him.

"Ouch. No need to be so blunt." He snorts.

"Any reason as to why you are here?" Aqua asks curtly. She does not seem to have an ounce of respect towards the brown haired teen.

"Here to see a friend," he smirks.

"Good to know you have friends." She continues to write notes and adjusting her glasses.

Terra sighs and then looks at what she is writing. Aqua quickly notices glares at him.

"I just wanna know what you're writing." Terra pouts at her pleadingly.

Aqua, staying silent, flips to a new page. She scribbles something down and shows it Terra.

"_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"_

"C'mon, you can tell me." Terra persists.

"If I tell you, I will have to kill you." The blue-haired girl threatens with a smile.

"You sound serious."

"I am."

Awkward silence between the two emerges.

It has only been five minutes since Terra came…

This is going to be a long wait for Aqua.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Photography Club Room_

Roxas is currently tied to a chair. He curses and spits the Photography Club members but nothing seems to provoke them. All of a sudden, Roxas is bombarded by questions.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Do you have any affiliation with Yearbook Club or Newspaper Club?"_

"_Can you be my boyfriend?"_

Roxas almost has had enough of these ridiculous questions that these people were asking. Then, as if it were a miracle, Roxas is saved.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna g- Who did you tie into a chair?" Speaks a red-haired girl.

"He said he was from the Yearbook Club." Someone answers for Roxas.

"I never said that I was!" Roxas exclaims angrily.

"Let me take a look at him." The red-haired girl comes.

The girl examines Roxas closely. She eyes him from head to toe.

"Are you friends with my satanic brother?" the girl asks.

"Who's your satanic brother?" Roxas curiously asks.

"Axel, the dipshit who I despise with all my heart, who has red spiky hair that he doesn't want to cut," The girl answers his question.

"_That _Axel…" Roxas grumbles.

"Probably never mentions me around you. I'm Kairi. You must be…I know it starts with an 'R'…Roxas…right?" Kairi asks the blonde.

"Not surprised that you know my name." Roxas smirks.

Kairi sighs and tells the members to untie him. She then drags him out of the room with her.

"Nooooo I have business with someone who is this club. I have a job to do!" Roxas whines angrily.

Kairi doesn't say anything but she drags Roxas to a vacant classroom.

"What the hell was that for, seriously!-?" Roxas exclaims.

"Shut up! I'm practically saving your ass! Besides, I know who you're looking for. I also know you're part of the club my idiot brother made. I'm surprised that someone actually joined…other than you of course." Kairi explains to the blonde.

Roxas stays silent.

"The guy, Pence, he's not here. From what I know, he's around the school somewhere…maybe in the Arts Wing. I'm a part of Photography club, Newspaper Club, and other clubs that I join for the hell of it. I am well aware of the case you guys are doing: The 'Panty Thief'." Kairi continues to explain.

Roxas registers everything into his mind but he picked up one bit of information no one other than his club members knew about.

"How did you find out about us working the case." Roxas gets closer to Kairi.

"As a part of Newspaper Club, I have to make shit public. And coincidentally, I have to write an article on this club seeing it's the newest club on the list of who-knows-how-many-clubs-are-in-this-fucking-school. So I stalked into your club room when no one was there. Axel left the door _and_ case file wide open for me to see all the details. There was also a rope there…" Kairi turns a little red from embarrassment.

_Axel, I am going to kill you…_Roxas thinks to himself while staring at Kairi.

"Sorry. I have to go though, I'm sorta on a tight schedule. I'm meeting with someone." Kairi says.

"At least you're less Satanic than Axel." Roxas teases Kairi.

"I'll remember that." Kairi smirks back and leaves the blonde alone in the classroom.

After Kairi leaves, Roxas pulls out his cell phone to check if he has service. He only have one bar of service that was enough for him to make a call to Pence. He dial's Pence's phone number.

"_Yel-lo, Roxas?"_ Someone answers on the other line.

"Yeah it's me Pence. Where are ya at now?" Roxas looks out the window.

"_On my way out of the school through the parking lot. Need to see me for something?"_ Pence read Roxas like a book.

"You know me so well. I'll see ya in a couple of minutes." Roxas smirks and then hangs up to meet with his friend.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Nurse_

Axel wound up in the Nurse's office. The Nurse of the school is Nurse Lockhart. But Nurse Lockhart insists that the students call her "Tifa". Tifa is currently treating Axel of his wounds sustained by the girls in the locker room.

"Axel, you have to stop getting yourself into trouble." Tifa tells him.

"I'm on an important mission Tifa. I'm capturing a bad guy _and _a peeping tom…or a peeper." Axel points out.

"Last I checked, you were sent in here for being in the girls' locker room. Wouldn't that raise some type of suspicion?" Tifa teases.

"Not surprised." Axel shrugs.

"Finished." Tifa randomly says.

"What?"

"I'm finished tending to your would. You're lucky I was still here Axel."

"Thanks Tifa, I'll be off to do more investigating."

"See you next time Axel."

Axel rushes out of the room and continues to do his investigation. As he runs down the hall, he sees Roxas.

"Hey Rox-" Axel begins.

"You're dead when we're finished with this." Roxas runs past him.

Axel can only put a smug look on his face. After the two second confrontation with Roxas, Axel looks around the school that would give him something useful to help with the case. And just by pure luck, Axel sees something of interest.

_A panty on the windowsill_

The red-haired teen examines the panty. It is purple with frilly lace.

_Something Kairi would wear…_Axel thinks to himself.

Then Axel's face lights up. Other than the panty, there is a piece of paper left behind…

**XxXxX**

_Location: Ice Cream Parlor_

Aqua waits for five more minutes for her interview-ees to come. She reads her notes and listens to her music. Terra left after he had to go do something with his friends.

"Are you Aqua?" A girl with blonde hair asks Aqua.

Aqua perks her head up and looks at the girl. The blue-haired girl smiles at the blonde girl.

"You must be Namine." Aqua says.

Four more girls showed up after that.

Aqua proceeds with her interview, setting up the perfect system to get each story.

**XxXxX**

**This is the end of part 1 of Case 1 X3 I admit, I suck at trying to make things funny. Please don't mind my grammar and spelling mistakes on this. I actually didn't know what to write about for the first case but in the end, I just had to do this one XD It reminds me of the episode of Hana Kimi where there was a panty thief…but it won't turn out like that ending ;) **

**Will the ninja be caught? What will happen to the rope Axel left behind? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Case 1 Part II

**Been a while huh? XD Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story just yet ;) Please don't mind the mistakes. I have read this over-and-over so I can't seem to find many mistakes.**

**Summary of last chapter:**

**Axel, Roxas, and Aqua's first case consists of a panty thief who steals panties and lays them around the whole school. Aqua interviewed the victims. Roxas met Kairi, Axel's sister, and he has to meet up with Pence to give him back the headband. Axel just got out of the Nurse Tifa's office after getting beaten up by the girls in the locker room **_**and **_**saw suspicious-ninja-type-character in the process.**

**Now presenting Chapter 2**

**XxXxX**

_Location: Club Room_

Axel is sitting down at the desk of the clubroom. He examines the recently stolen panties and looks back at the other cases. They all look the same to him. Axel knows there is something missing from all this. He closes the case folder and rests his chin on the desk while leaving his arms dangling to the floor.

As he does so, Axel's eye lids begin to droop down slowly. A yawn escapes his mouth. Just as he falls asleep, his cell phone rings, making his chair fall back along with him. Axel hits his head on the floor hard.

"Yeow!" Axel shouts in pain.

He holds the back of his head, making sure that tears do not run down his face, while curling in a ball. When the pain subsides, he notices that his phone had stopped ringing. He checks to see who called him. The caller turned out to be Xion, a friend of Axel and Roxas.

Axel decides to call back later. His phone rings again but it was a different caller. The caller was Aqua.

"Yo, Aqua, talk to me." Axel greets her.

"_Hello to you too, Axel." _Aqua replies back to him.

"Got anything?" He asks.

"_Besides the interviews, not much. But I did find some interesting information regarding their stories and suspicions. Enough about me though, how is your side coming along? Did you find anything related to the rope that is a part of the case?"_ Aqua says quickly.

"Rope?" Axel asks. Then he looks at the desk and sees it lying there.

"_Did you forget about the rope?"_ Aqua sighs disappointingly.

"Of course I did! I'm no professional Aqua and you know it!" Axel snaps.

"_Forgive me. I will present the information in summary format based on the interviews next time we all meet. Is that fair enough?"_ Aqua apologizes sincerely.

"It's fine. Sorry for being snappy right there. But I do have to thank you because of the fact you gave me something new to work with. I thank you now. I'll also take the case files with me so that nothing happens to them while being in the school. Also, I'll show you guys what I picked up as well. Let's hope Roxas has something for us." Axel tells her while looking out the window.

"_Let us hope so. See you tomorrow Axel." _Aqua says to him.

"See ya." Axel then hangs up.

Axel examines the rope on the desk. He grabs it and cannot help but think he knows who would use something like this. An idea strikes him and Axel gathers everything he needs and bolts out of the room to meet with one person whom he feels has a connection with this case. Before Axel got too far, he locks the door to the club room.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Parking Lot_

Roxas rushes toward the parking lot. He looks for his friend among the hundred-some parked cars surrounding the area.

"_Roxas! Over here," _says a voice up ahead in the distance. Roxas looks up to see Pence waving at him.

"Hey Pence, is this what you're lookin' for?" Roxas holds up the headband as he runs toward him.

Pence eyes the headband, examining it closely. He motions Roxas to hand it to him and Roxas hands it over. Pence tries it on and then looks at Roxas.

"Thanks man!" Pence gives Roxas a cheesy grin.

"No problem Pence but…," Roxas begins.

"What is it?" Pence wonders.

"That was with the case files of something I'm working on. Do you have anything to do with thee panty incidents?" Roxas turns serious as he asks Pence the question.

"No way, dude. If I did then I would have transferred out of this school. But I do hear that a kid named _Rhyme_ knows something about what's going on. She's a first year but is in the Tin-Pin Club with her older brother and his friends." Pence reveals quietly.

"Do you know how or what she looks like?" Roxas asks a different question.

"She's short, blond, and usually wears a black beanie with a skull, has a pendant in the shape of a bell, wears and orange-long-sleeved shirt and white overall shorts, when not in school, of course," Pence describes.

"Thanks dude. I gotta go though so I'll be seein' you." Roxas runs off.

_Time to find this Rhyme girl…but tomorrow, _Roxas thinks to himself.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Aqua's house_

Aqua is quietly sitting in her bedroom, organizing the information she had gathered from the victims as it begins to rain from the outside and the skies are dark. She can't seem to piece the information together because nothing was connecting other than where the panty thief had stolen the panties. Aqua scans her information again. This time, she catches something that she didn't notice before.

_Bingo, _Aqua thinks.

The times that each girl has had their panties reported stolen is one hour later each time. Aqua pieced each victim's times and noticed that everyone's times corresponded with whose panties were stolen first and all the way to the most recent victim.

A girl named Garnet had her panties stolen and reported it after nine in the morning on a Monday; another girl named Selphie reported hers stolen one hour later that same day. In one day, from the times of nine in the morning to twelve in the afternoon, four panties had been stolen. One week later [exactly], from one in the afternoon to four in the afternoon, four more were reported stolen. Then the cycle begins again the week after. However, there is one time where it was not consistent with the rest.

This happened on the fourth week and there was only a report of three stolen panties. The three girls who had their panties stolen that day were girls named Xion, Kairi, and Eclaire.

Aqua notices that these were reported just two weeks ago. She realizes that it is the sixth week of the panty reports. Aqua then quickly picks up her home phone and dials Axel's number.

**XxXxX**

_Location: Axel's House_

Axel and Roxas are over at Axel's house. The two are explaining to each other what happened to each other as they did their portions of the investigations while the rain outside begins to pour harder.

"Pence basically examined that headband for one minute. I tell him that it was in our case and he gave me a name." Roxas tells his red-head friend.

"Do tell the name." Axel eagerly tells his blonde companion.

"Her na-" Roxas begins but is cut off mid-sentence by Axel's phone ringing.

Axel answers his phone, "Aqua, talk to me."

"_I organized everything and found one day were time was inconsistent. The victims that day were Xion, Kairi, and Eclaire."_ Aqua explains.

"Roxas is over at my house so you wanna come over and explain. We have snacks." Axel suggests.

"_I will be on my way right now but where do you live exactly?"_ Aqua asks.

"Right next to the school and are you sure you'll be okay with the ra-." Axel answers her question.

"_I am on my way."_ Aqua hangs up.

Axel puts down the phone and turns to his companion.

"Get the chips, salsa, guacamole, and ranch. We're doin' business! Oh and make sure we have money for pizza…just in case…Oh! And do you know some chick named Eclaire?"

Roxas looks at him.

"You're helping me with the chips and stuff and no, actually I don't know an Eclaire..." The blonde smirks.

Axel lazily agrees and gets up to help him. They lay out all the chips, dips, money, and phone out on the table. All of a sudden, the power goes out. With the outside adding to the darkness, the whole house turns completely pitch black with raining pin-needles slapping against the hard concrete.

The two friends just sit in the dark. They cannot see each other but sense each other's presence.

"Roxas…" Axel begins.

"Axel…" Roxas begins as well.

A moment of silence befalls the two.

"I'll get the candles and lighter." Axel says.

"I'll close all the windows." Roxas says.

The two immediately run to do their jobs but due to the darkness, it was taking a lot longer. Roxas crawls to the nearest window which was next to the stairs. He then begins to crawl up the stairs to close the windows. As for Axel, he searches his right pocket for his lighter and finds it. He then slowly walks toward the kitchen to find candles.

"AHHH!" Someone from the house screams.

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_ Someone else bangs the door from the outside.

"Roxas! You okay?" Axel shouts.

"Peachy! I'll check out the scream an-" Roxas gets interrupted.

"I'll get the door!" Axel tells him.

Roxas cautiously walks to feel a door opening. He drops inside but his fall was cushioned by something soft.

"Ahhh!" The cushion screams.

The cushion begins to struggle and kick Roxas. Roxas tries to reason with the cushion.

"Will you stop with the kicking!-?" Roxas shouts.

The cushion stops its struggling and speaks. "Wait a second…I recognize that voice…you're my dipshit brother's friend!"

"Kairi?" Roxas asks.

"Yes…and now can you please get off of me?-!" Kairi angrily tells Roxas.

Roxas quickly apologizes and gets off of her. He and Kairi sit up and begin to talk to each other.

"Why were you screaming before I came in here?" He asks her sincerely.

"Because I was typing an article and I didn't save it when the power went out. Now I have to type the whole fucking thing over again!" Kairi whines.

"It's okay. You'll make it!" Roxas tries to encourage her.

"Not when I have shit due by midnight I don't!" Kairi sobs.

"I actually brought my laptop, fully charged unless Axel kept playing solitaire without the charger! It's downstairs so if you want to type up your paper again it's fine with me." Roxas suggests.

"Really? Oh thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" Kairi excitedly agrees.

Kairi tries to jump Roxas with a glomp-hug. Being pitch dark in the room, however, makes her land on the floor. She lands smack dab onto the floor, hard, creating a loud thump.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks her while trying to search for her.

"Peachy," Kairi says as she sits up and feels the bruise.

Roxas finds her hand while crawling on the floor. In a moment, Kairi attacks him with a hug, sincerely and rapidly thanking him again.

"Ahhhh!" cries Axel in pain on the floor below Roxas and Kairi. The duo rushes down the stairs slowly, trying not to trip.

**XxXxX**

_Flashback_

Axel, making his way toward the main door, finds a candle and lights it up.

"Mmmmm…vanilla." Axel says as he briefly enjoys the aroma the candle releases.

Axel opens the door to see three silhouettes standing before him. He just shuts the door and tries to push it closed but one of the silhouettes puts their foot in the way of the closing door and with force, flings the door, and Axel, wide open as if it were nothing.

"Axel, I'm gonna rip you to shreds, make you dig your own grave, and force you to bury yourself alive in that grave!" A very firm female voice threatens him in a dangerous tone.

"My candle!" Axel worries about the candle rather than his own safety because it went out.

"Don't you dare run away from me _Skeleton Hips_!" Says the same voice exasperatedly.

"'_Skeleton Hips'_? Now that's just rude!" Axel says, taking offense to that comment as he walks back.

"Don't you be a smart ass with me you bastard!" The voice says and charges to where she could sense Axel's voice.

The silhouette grabs Axel and pins him to a wall, literally.

"Calm down Ms. Eclaire!" Another voice pops in.

"I said 'call me _Lightning_', Aqua." Says Lightning harshly.

"Holy shit Lightning! Your name is Eclaire?-!" Axel questions surprisingly.

"I will castrate you if you tell anyone about my name. _'Got it Memorized', _Skeleton Hips?" Lightning dangerously asks him.

"Quoting me are we, _Light_?" Axel tests her.

Lightning, not replying back, responds with a kick towards Axel's crotch. Axel cries out in pain.

_End Flashback_

**XxXxX**

A candle lights the dim first floor. Roxas moves to his best friend.

"Axel you okay?" Roxas asks his fallen friend.

"Lightning just kicked me in the crotch! You think _I _would be okay after _that_?-!" Axel tests his friend.

"You do have a point…" Roxas states.

As Axel and Roxas are talking to one another, Aqua speaks with the three other girls.

"As you can see, I have summoned you three to discuss a specific situation." Aqua states.

"You already called for interviews earlier today…" Kairi speaks.

"I didn't attend that meeting, had afterschool stuff to do." Lightning says.

"You're always so busy Lightning." Xion says sarcastically.

"At least she does something for a living you slacker." Kairi defends Lightning.

"I dare you to say that again!" Xion dangerously says to Kairi.

"I'll spell it and sound it out since you can't hear. S-L-A-C-K-E-R! SUH-LAK-ERRR!" Kairi does what she says.

"It's on!" Xion furiously states.

"Bring it!" Kairi encourages.

Axel and Roxas stare at the two fighting girls. Aqua tries to calm the fighting down but her efforts are hopeless. Lightning just stands there.

"If I remember right…those two _always _hated each other." Axel says bluntly.

"Really?" Roxas asks monotonously.

"Yeah, they always compete with each other if I remember right; they fight about grades, guys, and just about any other thing you can think of. Xion hangs out with us and is okay with me but hates Kairi. Can't say it's a coincidence." Axel says.

"You said it. Girls are crazy." Roxas agrees.

"I remember this one time when they fought over Riku. And that was _before _he chopped his hair off." Axel chuckles.

"Oh yeah! And Xion would stutter or not speak at all _and _she would turn red. That was only at the mention of his name!" Roxas laughs.

"Kai grew up with the guy so she knew how to talk to him but when she began to fall for him, she literally avoided him so that she doesn't embarrass herself." Axel shares.

"I heard Riku actually likes someone." Roxas says.

"I find that hard to believe 'cause the guy goes on a date with every girl whom he thinks will succumb to him." Axel whispers so that Kairi does not hear him talking about Riku.

"If it's my sister, he will be castrated…by me." Roxas dangerously says.

"I dunno…he usually goes for the wild ones…or maybe mine and Kairi's cousin, you know, the one that just moved here from some place that starts with an '_S_'_."_ Axel explains.

Roxas and Axel just shrug it off and look at the girls; Kairi and Xion are still fighting; Aqua does not know how to break them up; Lighting is still standing there.

Roxas's cell phone begins to ring. He picks it up.

"Hey Ventus, what's up?" Roxas greets.

"_Just checking up on you, by the way, you asked me to find this Rhyme girl, right?"_ Ventus asks.

"Yeah, if you have a photo, feel free to send it." Roxas tells him.

"_Sending, by the way, someone asked baby sis out."_ Ventus points out.

"Whaaat?-!" Roxas becomes shocked.

"_I was shocked too but then again, she rejected him"_ Ventus reassured him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she rejected Riku." Roxas chuckles.

"_Actually…that is who she rejected."_ Ventus confirms.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" Roxas asks in a surprised but relaxed tone.

"_Yeah, anyway, gotta go."_ Ventus tells him.

"See ya later twin brother." Roxas hangs up.

Roxas puts away his cell phone and looks at Axel.

"_If you two won't stop fighting than I'll kill you two!"_

Kairi and Xion suddenly stop. Roxas and Axel look at Lightning. Aqua smiles.

"We need to get this over with. I don't have time for these shenanigans." Lightning says.

Everyone gathers in a circle. Aqua takes out her notepad and pen, Kairi is re-typing her paper on Roxas's computer, Lightning is quietly meditating, and Axel, Roxas, and Xion are sharing jokes.

"So, as I have mentioned before, I have summoned you here, this time, to discuss something that I have noticed during the cases. There is a pattern followed when there are reports of the panties being stolen. This happens only on Mondays and the reports are reported each hour. It has been six week since this all began. On the fourth week when you three girls reported your panties being stolen, there was a time inconsistency. Lightning was the first to report at one-pm, then Kairi at two-pm, finally, Xion was the last to report at four-pm. Then we have the gap at three pm. I do not really know if this was done on purpose but if it was, we need to know if there was anything related to the panty thefts during those two hours. Now, did any of you notice anything going strange during that day or anyone acting suspicious, mainly in that time frame from two to four?" Aqua states.

Everyone looks at her and then ponder in their minds to remember that day.

"You know…someone _was _acting strange that day, and it wasn't the first time, only Mondays too. This has been going on for about…I dunno…five weeks?" Lightning speaks up.

"Who is it Light?" Xion asks her.

"Yuffie Kiseragi. I see her in the halls every Monday, carrying something in her hands, running frantically down the hall, and it's always that same hall." Lightning recalls.

"Actually, I had a talk with Yuffie earlier." Axel speaks up.

"What happened?" Roxas asks.

"Here's the story…" Axel begins.

**XxXxX**

_Flashback_

_Location: School Hallways_

Axel is running the hallways in school, in search of Yuffie. He wanted to ask her something about the rope that was confiscated as evidence.

"Yuffie!" Axel shouts in the hallway loud enough to echo.

No answer is emitted. Axel then stops a few seconds and ponders in his thoughts as to where Yuffie might be. He then has an idea as to where she might be located. He takes out his phone and calls her.

"_Hello, the great ninja Yuffie Kiseragi speaking. Whaddaya need Axel? I can see your caller ID." _Yuffie answers.

"Hey Yuff! I need to talk to you about something really important. So I'm basically gonna ask the basic question of 'Where the fuck are you?'" Axel replies.

"_In the school, in my private office at the school wings with the letter "F"." _She says.

"Cool, see ya in a moment." Axel hangs up on her and runs to where the detective agency is held.

Taking a guess, Axel walks into room F3. He sees Yuffie in there, sitting in a reclining chair, stroking a black cat, wearing a cheesy suit and a fake mustache.

"State your purpose, vassal." Yuffie says to Axel sternly but sophisticatedly.

"Does this belong to you?" Axel says bluntly while holding up the rope.

Yuffie examines it.

"Yes." She concludes while stroking her mustache.

"That must mean that you're _selling_ tools to the panty thief." Axel says with a cocky voice.

"I wouldn't say _directly _selling." Yuffie replies.

"But you _admit _selling them." Axel tests.

"That I do." Yuffie confirms.

"Wait 'til the principal hears about this." Axel smirks.

"How about a bribe. I spill the information that I know and you don't rat me out." Yuffie suggests.

"Deal." Axel says right away.

Yuffie continues to stroke her mustache.

"My buyer isn't the thief directly; you know the concept of a guy who delivers to an associate to give to another guy to give to the head. That's the thing. The buyer in this case goes by the name of '_Green'_. We also do this in the dark and Green always wears some disguise when buying. That's all I can help with." Yuffie spills.

Axel takes in all the information. One question bothers him so he asks, "Is Green a guy or a chick."

"Green uses a voice-changer. You know, like those Darth Vader voice changer masks that kids are _obsessed_ with at the age of like…six or seven. So Green can be one or the other." Yuffie replies.

"Alright, thanks Yuff, see ya." Axel then leaves the room.

_End Flashback_

**XxXxX**

"And that's how it goes." Axel finishes the story.

"That is a major key piece of information to work with. Let's find the identity of Green." Roxas says.

"It won't be easy. I'll join, you'll need the help." Xion pops in.

"Seems interesting enough! Mind if I join in on this Game?" Kairi asks.

"If there's anyone suspicious, especially on Mondays, I'll call. I'll also bring in him or her for questioning." Lightning joins.

"That would be great. Thank you." Aqua says sincerely.

The group of five discusses plans but then Roxas remembers the information he has to share.

"Oh yeah! I have something to share too. When I talked with Pence, he gave me a name. A girl named Rhyme who is a part of the Tin-Pin Club. He said that he knows what's going on. I asked Ven, my twin, to take a picture of her or something. He sent this." Roxas reveals while showing the group the picture of Rhyme.

"I've seen her around school! I have a class with her in Home-Economics and she's my partner. She's really smart and she took a lot of summer school classes just to be in that class." Kairi says.

"We'll send you in for that mission." Axel assigns Kairi. She nods in response.

After some debating, everyone has their assigned missions.

"Alright, so this is the plan; _Xion _will go into the locker rooms to investigate; _Lightning_ will handle suspicious characters; _Aqua _will still organize but keep in touch, so in case something happens to one of us, call Aqua and she'll alarm all of us to gather to the club room to discuss; _Roxas _and _I _will be going after the identity of _Green;_ _Kairi _will talk to Rhyme. Are we all clear on jobs?" Axel explains.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Everyone stays in the house for the night due to the blackout and massive rain.

**XxXxX**

**Three months and this is what I come up with…pitiful…and all that writers block for nothing…oh well…better to work on something rather than never updating.**

**I included The World Ends With You characters because they're in KH3D. And I added Lightning cause I feel Final Fantasy charries should be in this. I also used the Japanese version of Lightning's name. For those of you who knew that, I give you cookie.**

**Now what will happen with the ninja? Will they ever find the panty thief? And why _did _Axel forget to mention the locker room moment? Find out next chapter which will come in the next who knows how long!**


	4. Will Put Notice Down After Next Update!

**To my dear readers of my fanfics,**

**I know you may be disappointed about the fact that this is not an update. I apologize that I have given you high hopes as of right now. BUT that is not was I have to discuss here.**

**I came on here to discuss my writing of fanfics.**

**NO I'M NOT QUITTING!**

**I guess you can say I'm on a bad writing block for my fanfics and sometimes I fall asleep while writing them (tragedy, I know). I am also trying to write out my chapters on paper but I don't know where or when to start because I have stuff going on in school.**

* * *

**For those of you currently following the story: **_**POV's of the Witch, Observer, Delinquent, & Randomer**_**, be prepared for the news and possibly kill me or un-follow/favorite/etc on this story BUT-**

**I am discontinuing it.**

**BUT**

**I will be re-writing it but I will keep the original on here for those who want to read it. My main reason for revamping this story, however, being is because of the following:**

**-My grammar is a piece of poo**

**-There are things I wanna change about this story**

**-I wanna make it funnier**

**-Too dramatic in my opinion**

**-I had writers block about the next chapter**

**-The title bugs me and I can't change it without people thinking it's a different story**

**-I want to add in more detail, settings, and more light-hearted situations**

**-A change in these peoples' personalities (like making Namine shyer, Vani more darker, etc)**

**-I went way too fast when it came to development**

**-Not much change in the point-of-view BUT I want to tweak it**

**-Add more characters to the story, not major but just to be there when needed, not when random.**

**-Other reasons that I may have but not remember.**

* * *

**I hope you do all understand. And being a Junior in high school is hard and I want to learn how to write better when it comes to fanfiction (ironic since I don't want to do the same for art…).**

**The next time you see something by me, it'll probably a chapter update on my other stories OR the revamped story. Who knows, maybe I'll update soon!**

**I bid you all adieu but I will be back! Promise! I don't know how long or when I will be gone/come back but I will!**

**No, this is not in any way or form of keeping my stories hostages for more faves or comments. I write for pure enjoyment and other peoples' pleasure for reading fanfiction. Until next time doods!**

* * *

**_NOTE I AM NOT DISCONTINUING MY OTHER FANFIC(S)!_**


End file.
